Naughty Yamabuki: A Moe! Ninja Girls fanfiction
by LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: A friendship in danger! After a cruel but funny prank, Yamabuki risks losing her best friend forever. Will she be able to turn the situation around in time or will their friendship end in disaster?


_**BAM!**_

As I slammed the door to my room, the walls actually shook. The loud noise echoed all the way through my quiet dorm. If my roommate, Johnny, had been here he would have stumbled out in a panic, freaking out. But he wasn't here.

It was a good thing too. Bad things would have happened to him if he startled me like that. Especially now...

I had just gotten back from the most humiliating situation ever. And I was angry! More angry then I had ever been in my entire life!

Without thinking, I seized one of my pillows and threw it into the air. With perfect ninja reflexes, I swung my fist into it with enough force to knock out a full-grown man.

The pillow burst in a cloud of feathers which fluttered down to the ground in tufts. I drop-kicked the remains into a corner and sat down on my bed. I didn't have anything against the pillow but I needed to take my fury out on something!

**_Fire! Death! Murder!_**

My brain felt like it was sizzling in a saucepan. I could feel my face literially glowing with heat, the fiery crimson was a dead giveaway that I was blushing. And not the good kind of blushing. The bad kind, the 'I wanted to crawl into a hole and die' kind.

To get rid of some of burning heat, I took deep breaths releasing some of the pressure. It was a good thing too because I was seeing red. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life...

And it was all because of that purple-haired son of a-

_**Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!**_

My head jerked up and I eyed the door like a wild animal. My hands dug into the bedsheets viciously. I was so tempted to just sit here and ignore it. I didn't want to talk to any of the girls right then. And even if I did, I didn't trust myself not to say something I'd regret.

**_Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!_**

Whoever was at the door knocked even louder.

I started to breathe. In...and out. In...and out.

It was fine. It's not like what happened to me had any lasting effect. All I had to do is make sure not to visit that particular place ever again. That way no one would recognize me.

Still, I would have to lay low for a couple of weeks just to be safe.

As I went to the door, I tried thinking optimistically. Maybe I would feel better talking to one of the girls. After all, most of them weren't responsible for what happened to me.

Yes... Akari would help and so would Myu. Even Enju would understand in her own stiff way. They had all suffered through things like this before. I wasn't the only victim.

I took a deep breath, almost feeling normal again…

Then I opened the door.

A purple-haired girl was standing in the doorway, trying hard not to smile. With her purple jacket, short skirt, and tight anime shirt; I would recognize her anywhere. She was really attractive with her curvy hips, generous proportions, and her beautiful purple eyes. Unfortunately, at that moment, I wanted to kill her.

"Get out of here!" I snapped. I tried shutting the door but Yamabuki slid her shoe in to prevent it from closing.

"No! Please. Please. Please." said Yamabuki. She was trying to go for a pleading voice but I could hear her giggling a little. "Listen! Listen! Listen!"

I didn't listen. Instead I started to slam the door against her shoe. "You're a menace! Go away! Go bother someone else!" A flame leapt up behind my eyes! What I really wanted to do was take out my ninja sword and attack her but I still had some control over my temper.

Yamabuki daringly reached out and grabbed my arm. "Please. Listen to me. I love you so much!" Those last words quivered with barely controlled laughter but the soft feeling of her hand calmed me down a little. She was starting to stroke my arm...

I stopped slamming the door against her shoe but I still wasn't letting her in. "Yamabuki! Right now you are the worst person in the world for me! After what you just pulled-"

"I'm sorry! I love you! I love you!" pleaded Yamabuki. She planted a kiss on my arm, making my heart jump. "Please. Let me in. Let's talk about this. You don't understand!"

"Yamabuki..." I growled. "You don't understand how much I want to... It would be better if you...just...left..." Yamabuki whimpered softly and rubbed my arm some more. She looked straight into my eyes and pouted, working her charms.

And I fell for it. My anger dropped down from 'the flames of hell' and I stepped out of the way.

"Thank you." She let go of my arm and went inside. I looked at her butt appreciatively for a moment and then shut the door.

"What happened here?" asked Yamabuki. The feathers from earlier were still floating around the room. Her eyes widened as she spotted my eviscerated pillow. "Oh wow… Were you really that mad?"

My hand closed on the doorknob. Now that Yamabuki's hand wasn't on my arm, my anger was returning. The fact that she knew just how to pull on my heartstrings added fuel to the flames! "I'm tempted to throw you back out! It hasn't even been twenty minutes since you pulled your bullshit at the pool! Yes, I'm still pissed!"

Yamabuki saw her mistake immediately. She fell to her knees and started to plead. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love you!" Her attempt to convince me would have been funny if I wasn't so mad.

Unfortunately, I was so mad.

"I am just about done with you." I brought one clammy hand up to my forehead and wiped the sweat away. "Why would you do something like that to me?"

"Do something like what?" asked Yamabuki innocently. She blinked up at me with her wide eyes.

"You know what! We were just there!" I exploded. My hands flew up in the air. "You stole all my clothes at the pool while I was changing. I don't even know how you managed to steal my swimsuit while I was changing out of it but you did!"

"So?" asked Yamabuki. She blinked at me, using her eyelashes to try and look cute. I didn't let that get to me. Her act was becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

"So? So!" I shouted. "You forced me to walk out naked in front of everyone there and take my clothes back from you!"

"I didn't force you to do anything." she said.

"You threatened to set my clothes on fire if I didn't!"

Yamabuki giggled. "Okay. Maybe I did. But it's not all bad. I gave you a mask so no one would know it was you."

"That's not the point!" I shouted. "You know what? Get out! I hate you so much!"

Yamabuki stood up and tried to grab my arm again. I pulled back, refusing to let the witch work her charms. So she tried to plead again. "I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"You're not sorry." I snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be sorry?" asked Yamabuki, trying to sweet talk me again. "Of course, I'm sorry. I love you!"

"Yeah! You say that but your actions don't show it." I folded my arms and turned away. "If you loved me you wouldn't have pulled that treachery! Add that onto the amount of times you make me crossdress every week and I'm starting to doubt if you should even be my friend!"

Yamabuki sighed angrily. Her simpering-pleading act fell away revealing the clever, tricky girl I knew and hated. "Listen. I'm trying to say I'm sorry here. I did something bad. I admit it. That doesn't give you an excuse to act like an ass!"

I turned back towards her, almost happy that she was getting angry too. "You started it! You stole my clothes!"

"I was joking!" said Yamabuki, putting her hands up defensively.

"A joke? A joke! Ha ha!" I laughed bitterly, getting right up in her face. "If that's your sick idea of a joke then I wouldn't advise anyone touching you with a seven foot pole!"

Instead of backing up, Yamabuki talked right back."This is really big coming from Mr. Inchworm Dick!"

That set a fire inside my chest. How dare she! "You don't know what my dick looks like! I covered it up when I walked out! And for your information, it's a whole lot bigger than you can handle."

"Yeah right." she shot back. "I bet it's even smaller than Johnny's!"

I almost laughed a little but then regained control. "That's uncalled for! It is way bigger than Johnny's. Maybe when you get that stick out of your ass then I'll put my dick in there instead!"

With her eyes blazing, Yamabuki tried to slap me but I grabbed her wrist before it could reach me. My fingers brushed up her smooth wrist and interlocked with her delicate fingers. I started to breath a little harder. "You're going to have to try a lot better than that."

Yamabuki smirked and raised her eyebrows. As quick as lightning, her other arm reached out and grabbed one of my biceps. I felt her probing fingers squeeze and caress my muscles. In spite of myself I flexed a little to give her more to touch.

"I still hate you." I said as an afterthought. My anger had almost completely drained away. It was replaced by a simmering erotic tension. Yamabuki was so close. We were almost nose to nose. I could smell her feminine scent...

"Oh?" asked Yamabuki. Our fingers intertwined tighter together. Her smirk grew wider. "Well let me show you how much I hate you."

Before I could say anything back, she leaned forward and kissed me. She breathed shakily as her our lips connected. I could feel the heat from her face radiating onto mine. Her lower body pressed up against mine, grinding against me possessively.

At the moment, I was aware of how I could always see the shape of Yamabuki's butt through her skirt. I was aware of how her boobs pressed out against her anime shirt. I was aware of flavored lip gloss, the taste of something fruity. That was strange. I never thought Yamabuki wore lip gloss. Maybe she wore it just to seduce me. I didn't know. I didn't care.

Yamabuki broke the kiss. I felt her give my lower lip a gentle bite as she pulled away. She looked up at me, unsure of how this was going to go.

To answer her, I grabbed her and pulled her in closer. Then I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Seized by the same passion, Yamabuki drew herself closer to me too. Her boobs crushed against my chest as she locked her mouth onto mine. I felt her lips vibrate as she moaned into the kiss. The feminine scent of her body was so strong. It started to override my brain. Her body felt so soft against mine.

I ran my hands up her back and into her hair. I felt it as her tongue pushed past my lips, forcing its way into my mouth. It rubbed itself all around, lathering my mouth with her saliva. The sliminess of it was so sexy…

But I frowned a little as Yamabuki tried pinning my tongue with hers. She was competitive even in sex…

Our tongues collided and slipped against each other, fighting for dominance. Our spit mixed together as we fought an erotic battle within our kiss.

I wasn't about to lose to Yamabuki, even though I wouldn't mind losing. I reached down into her skirt and searched around for her panties. Feeling the fabric, I slipped my hand inside. My fingers gently rubbed between her legs.

That made her gasp and lose her focus. Her tongue went limp and slipped out of my mouth. Taking advantage of this, my tongue pushed past her soft lips and slipped into her hot mouth.

Yamabuki tried to make up for the distraction but her tongue stayed pinned under mine. We moaned together, enjoying the wetness of each other's mouths. I felt Yamabuki smile against my lips.

As soon as we separated, we started to take our clothes off.

I quickly pulled down my pants, taking care not to hurt my now huge erection. My shirt came off too and then my underwear, tossed to the side.

Yamabuki undressed too, just as quickly as I did. She slid out of her jacket and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her black bra. Her short skirt was pulled down her legs and thrown away, exposing a pair of matching panties.

I reached for her and we kissed passionately again, rubbing our almost-naked bodies against each other. Yamabuki's body was so warm now. With one hand I expertly undid her bra and with the other I reached down and massage her vagina through her panties. I discovered that her slit was a much warmer than the rest of her body.

"I want you inside!" gasped Yamabuki as we seperated for air. She pulled down her panties. My mouth watered as I saw her shaved pink pussy. It was already so wet…

Wasting no time, I bent Yamabuki over the bed and positioned my penis over her moist pussy. Unable to control myself, I pushed forward. My tip touched her wetness gently, nudging her folds. Yamabuki moaned and looked back at me longingly.

I could hardly hold myself back. I wanted to be inside of her, her warm wet pussy...

Now breathing even harder, I grabbed Yamabuki's butt, kneading her soft flesh. Then I smoothly moved my hands to rest on her hips. "You've been naughty, haven't you, Yamabuki?" I poked her pussy with the end of my shaft, teasing her.

"Yes!" said Yamabuki. "I've been naughty!"

"Naughty girls get punished, Yamabuki!" I said. I prodded her slit again, this time pressing against it hard enough to smear some of her juices onto my dick. "Do you want your punishment?"

"I do! Punish me! I want it!" Yamabuki pleaded. Her head pressed down against my blankets. She rubbed herself up against my dick. "Please! Put it in me!"

"You're not gonna like it!" I said loudly. I rubbed my shaft against her pussy again, slipping the head into her folds. Not trusting myself not to stop, I quickly pulled out. I had other plans.

"Please! Do it! Do it!" Yamabuki turned to look me, begging for my dick.

"You asked for this!" I reminded her. Then I pulled back and then thrusted, not into her waiting pussy, but into her tight ass.

Yamabuki almost screamed. She covered her mouth at the last second but that wasn't enough to stifle the squeak from her lips. "That's...the wrong...hole!"

I didn't care. This was her punishment! All the times she humiliated me and forced me to do stupid stuff, this was payback. But at this point I wasn't angry in the slightest. As I cared about was fucking her ass.

And that was easier said than done. I grunted as I pushed myself into her ass. It was so tight! My dick was having a hard time getting anywhere! Her ass seemed to press down on me in all sides, trying to keep me in place!

My hands dug into Yamabuki's hips. I heard her whimper as I started to thrust into her ass, getting precious little space every time I went back inside. It was like trying to penetrate a closed fist. It was tough but I was determined to do it.

Yamabuki on the other hand had gone quiet. Her back was arched in the air and her muscles had gone limp. She didn't move an inch and just stayed on the bed, taking my dick. Her butt cheeks jiggled every time I thrusted into her tight ass. It was like fucking a mannequin. A living, breathing, warm, soft mannequin...

Still, it was hard to fuck her. Her ass clenched down on my dick tightly, stopping me from going any further. I tried pulling out but found that I couldn't do that either.

"Yamabuki." I groaned. "Relax! I can't move with you squeezing me like this."

Yamabuki murmured something under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked.

She spoke in a strained whisper. "I said...that it's hard to relax when your...butt is getting...ripped open." Yamabuki moaned and I suddenly felt the tightness around my dick loosen a little. Her ass stopped squeezing so hard.

Then, with a vicious thrust of my hips, I pushed my shaft deeper into Yamabuki. She let out a sharp gasp and her back arched.

My dick started to slide deeper, forcing her to open wider and wider. For a moment, her ass was less tight, letting me push myself all the way inside. Then I felt her muscles stretch and clutch onto my shaft, holding it in place again. I waited there for awhile, enjoying the feeling of being balls deep inside her. It felt so hot.

Moving my hands to hold onto her lower back, I started to thrust again, enjoying every bit of her tightness. I saw Yamabuki turn to stare weakly at me as I pounded her ass. Wincing with pleasure, she bit her lip. Her delicate fingers clawed at the bed.

Yamabuki's ass was so tight… The friction on my shaft felt so good. I started breathing hard. My balls tightened as I fucked her even harder.

"You're...getting...so...hot!" panted Yamabuki. Her back was hot and slippery with sweat.

I felt a sudden frenzy of energy as I felt her moist skin. I thrusted inside her faster and faster, stretching her ass wider and wider...until-

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Yamabuki. My pelvis ground against her ass as I released inside of her. I sighed happily as my cum spurted into her. She moaned quietly as I came.

Finally finished, I pulled my dick out of her ass. It came free with a faint uncorking sound. Then I laid down next to her, tired from our passionate sex. I had, after all, done all the work.

But still...Yamabuki was wiped out. Her eyes were glazed over. Her hair was messy and all over the place. And she was drooling. But when she saw me, she smiled and reached over to touch my cheek.

"Never had it...in the butt...before." she whispered. "Sore now…probably won't be...able to sit down properly… because of...you."

I leaned over and hugged her closer. Her body warmth felt nice. Her hair smelled like cinnamon. "You deserved every bit of that and you know it."

Yamabuki laughed quietly. "Yeah…"

I kissed her on the forehead and she rested her head on my chest. Her hair tickled my bare skin. Smiling, I wrapped her in a tight hug and held her close. Yamabuki yawned and hugged me back. Her boobs squished against my side. I felt the moistness of her pussy as she wrapped both of her legs around one of mine.

Her entire body was covered in a slippery layer of sweat but I didn't mind. So I laid there with her, waiting for my energy to come back for round two.

"Yamabuki?" I said.

"Yeah…"

"I forgot why I was mad at you." I confessed.

Yamabuki giggled and nuzzled against my chest. "I love you."


End file.
